Like on a Date?
by GRACE5
Summary: post 3.02, how Danny asked Lindsay out.


"Come'on Linds we need to get you checked out." Flack said as he stood next to Danny and I, still wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

"I'm fine." I mumbled into Danny's bulletproof vest.

"No, he's right, lets get you checked out, Montana." Danny said as he pulled away from me and his cobalt eyes locked with mine, warning me not fight him.

"Okay." I caved as I walked towards the exit, Danny's hand protectively on the small of my back. "But I'm fine."

"Just makin' sure." Danny said as I sat on the back of the ambulance and an EMT approached, obviously checking me out. I looked up at Danny, but he was too focused shooting a glare at the EMT.

"Just a minor concussion, nothing too serious." He said as he took his flashlight away from my eyes and aloud me to stand up.

"So I can go home?" I asked hopefully as I stepped closer to Danny, who placed his hand back on the small of my back.

"No reason why not." He smiled, causing Danny to tense.

"Thank you." I said politely and turned to head towards to Stella, Danny following. "Stella?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Am I good to go?" I asked, more like pleaded.

"Yeah, go home, get some rest." She said with a warm smiled and looked up at Danny. "Make sure she gets home safe."

"No problem." Danny said as he jingled car keys next to my ear. "Ready to go, Montana?"

"Yes." I said exhausted as we both laughed and headed towards the department SUV. We rode in silence, both of our arms resting on the council and half way through Danny's pinky gently brushed up against mine, causing me to blush. I looked over at him and smiled before placing my pinky overtop of his and turning to look out the window. "Wanna come up?" I asked shyly as we pulled into my building.

"Sure." Danny said as he parked the car and we both headed for the elevator. "Nice place." He noted as we walked in.

"Thanks." I said as I kicked my shoes off, causing him to laugh, but he still took his off. "Want some tea?"

"Tea?" he questioned as he followed me into the kitchen.

"I have peach." I smiled turning to look at him suggestively.

"Well then." Danny laughed playing along. "How could I refuse peach tea?"

"I have no idea." I smile as I took the tea out of the cabinet, turning around, I found Danny close behind me. "Danny, you can sit in the living room if you want, while I make the tea."

"No." Danny said as he took the box of tea from my hand and put it on the counter, then placed his hands on either side of my face.

"Danny?" I questioned as wrapped my fingers gently around his wrist.

"I'm afraid if I let you out of my sight." He started as his thumb came close to rubbing against my lips. "That it might not be real, that I might have lost you." He whispered as his thumb ran gently over my lower lip, sending bolts of electricity through my body.

"It's real." I whisper as I look up at him and quickly wet my lips upon seeing him glance at them. "I'm here." I say before his lips rub gently over mine, testing and teasing me, to see what I will I do.

I whimper softly and move my hands around his neck, running my fingers through his short hair as I gently nip at his lower lip causing him to groan. He smiles into the kiss and backs me up against the counter as his tongue flicks in and out of his mouth, teasing me. I tug at hair as I grant him access to my mouth, his tongue immediately finding mine. We both moan as we become familiar with each other's taste.

My hands move from his hair to tug at the hem of his shirt. He pulls away from me long enough to slip both his shirt and tank top off him. I smile up at him before placing random kisses along his chest. He slips my button up, that I was too lazy to re button off, and quickly removes my tank top and bra.

"Danny." I moan as he takes my breast into his hand and kneads the flesh, while he pinches and flicks the nipple. I moan again as he pulls me closer to him, grinding his erection into my stomach. "Bedroom." I whimper as I reclaim his mouth.

"You sure?" he asks, his voice husky, as he sucks on my neck.

"Positive." I say and yelp when he scoops me up into his arms.

"Where's the bedroom?" he asks as I point him in the right direction and suck behind his ear. I yelp again when he throws me on the bed and unbuttons my jeans and pulls them off along with my panties. I try and cover myself under his intense, fiery gaze, but he pulls my arms over my head as whispers, "You're beautiful, Lindsay."

I smile up at him before he kissed me gently again, one of his hands going to my breast, the other teasing my clitoris. I gasp and arch my body against his hand, silently begging him for more. He smirks at me and kissed his way down my body before, placing open mouth kisses on my thighs.

"Please Danny." I whimper as my hands tug at his hair.

"Any thing for you." He smirks again as he inserts a finger, testing me, before inserting another. I moan loudly as I ride his fingers, but then he softly licks my clit causing me to groan and plead for more.

"Danny." I cry as I ride my orgasm out, my muscle convulsing around his fingers.

"You like that, baby?" he asks as he kisses his way back up my body. I nod and my hands immediately go to his belt.

I wanted to know what was under Danny's clothes since the day I first saw him, and to say I was excited to finally see, was an understatement. I undo his belt and jeans with one hand, while my other squeezes him through the thick denim.

"Christ Linds." He moans as I pull both his pants and boxers down, immediately glancing down at his hard-on. "You approve?" he laughs as he removes my hands from pumping him, claiming he won't last.

"Danny." I say shyly, as he positions himself above me.

"Yeah?" he asks, resting his forehead against mine.

"It's been awhile." I say softly as he teases my clit with the tip of his member.

"I won't hurt you." He promises before kissing me soundly and sliding into me slowly.

My eyes roll back in my head at the feeling of Danny filling me to his hilt. I sigh and relax my body, trying to adjust to Danny's length and girth. I smile up at him and grind my hips into his, signaling him that I'm ready for him. He smiles and takes my hands in his and brings them above my head as he slowly moves in and out of me.

"Danny, faster." I plead into his ear.

"Not this time." He says, as he continues his slow pace.

He moves his head from my neck to above mine so I can look him in the eye as he makes love to me. I smile at him and lean up to kiss him as I feel my muscles start to throb around him. I always imagined that if I ever ended up having sex with Danny Messer, that it would be drunken, hard, sweaty, fucking. Not the most intimate experience of my life as I fall apart around him and he continues to gently thrust in and out, placing random kisses on my face and neck.

"Cum for me, Danny." I whisper as he releases my hands and I pull him down to me by his dog tags. He quickens his thrusts and groans loudly as his orgasm takes over. I smile at the feeling of him collapsing on top of me as his cock throbs and spurts inside of me.

"Lindsay?" he asked awhile later. I lay curled up in his side as he gently strokes my hair idly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me tomorrow? Like on a date?" he asks shyly.

"Of course." I say and place a gentle kiss to his chest.


End file.
